The story of Maia
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Maia sneeks into RR one day, with huge consequences...


**My first fic, so don't be mean when you review... Please...?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Logan... Or Carlos or James or Kendall... *sobs***

Hello! My name is Maia, and I'm 23 years old. I've experienced such a weird story! If you would hear it, you would say: "Nah, that's not true, you're just making that out!" But it's true. You want to hear how it went? Well, it started a few years ago, when I was 16...

All right, I was walking to home from school, when I passed 'Rocque Records'. It wasn't weird, I always did that, because it's a shortcut and I hate it to walk more than needed. On the outside walls were posters, including one from Big Time Rush. I love Big Time Rush, they're so cute and handsome and they can REALLY sing! I stared at the poster, when someone left the building. I was shocked; I wasn't allowed to be there! So I hide behind the shrubs. I watched who it was. No one special. But I saw that person left the door open. I saw my chance and sneaked inside.

Inside, I saw a lot of people. O gosh, they aren't allowed to see me! So I thought: What could I do to let the people believe that I had to be there? I was just thinking, when someone pushed me aside. I was really shocked; O gosh, they discovered me. So I expected a hit or to be thrown out of the building. But, instead of that, the person asked: "Are you OK? Sorry!". I looked who it was, and shocking, it was Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush. I didn't knew what to say, so the only thing I did was stuttering... "I really didn't want to hurt you! Are you sure you're OK? I should have given you my helmet first!" Then I thought of something; if Carlos was here, than the other boys would be here as well. So I said: "Umm... I'm OK, thank you... But I have to discuss something with you and the boys, is that OK?" I saw him thinking, and I really hoped that he'd say 'Yes'. But, sadly, he said: "Sorry, we're really busy. If you want to discuss something with us, you'd have to ask Gustavo or Kelly. I'm really sorry." Damn, it didn't worked! And I saw him walking away. I didn't really knew what to do... Maybe I could hang around here and see which stars are here? I suddenly realized: If I would follow Carlos... Then he would lead me to the rest. So I really tried to remember which direction he went. Was it right, or was it left...? Yeah, it was right, I knew it for sure!

Following the right path, I saw more posters. Posters from 'Boys in the Attic' and 'Boyquake'. Really old boy bands. Nothing better than Big Time Rush, I thought. Then I saw it: Logan and Kendall were standing at the end of the corridor, warming up for singing. This was my chance, I thought. So I walked to Logan and I asked: "Sorry, do you know where I can find Gustavo Rocque." Then, when he turned around and looked at me, I saw a little twinkling in his eyes. "Umm... Well, yeah, you can find him in his office. It's right there", and he pointed out where it was. "Thank you!", I said, hoping I could flee than. But Kendall asked: "Why are you here? You're not a fan, aren't you?" "Oh no, I'm not!" O gosh, what did I say? I was lying, in front of Big Time Rush! This wasn't planned! "No, wait, guys, I think I saw her at a concert the other day..." It was James. He overheard the conversation and he wanted it to be over, I guessed, because he just wants to sing. Logan said: "So, you ARE a fan?" "Yeah, sorry... I saw the door was open, and I thought... I'm your best fan! I just love you all!" The door smacked open. Gustavo. "What is going on here?" "Sorry Gustavo, a fan sneaked into the building, and wanted to talk with you, I guess", Carlos said. "What? Get her out of here, right NOW!" I was shocked! I really wanted to stick a little longer with BTR, but Gustavo was kicking me out! "No, wait!", Logan said. Again that twinkling in his eyes. He was really cute in real life... "Please stay here. I want you to be here. She doesn't harm anyone... Besides, guys, she's a fan, we have to be nice to our fans, right, Gustavo?" The boys looked at each other, and at Gustavo, and suddenly Gustavo said: "I REALLY WANT YOU TO JUST... Stay here." Logan grabbed my arm and put me in a couch. "Stay here. I'll be here in a minute!", and he left. That was weird...

A few minutes later, Logan ran out of the studio. "Sorry, but actually, the rest of the guys don't want you to be here. Most of the time, they are nice, but yeah... Today not, I guess. So... What's your name?" "Maia." "That's a nice name! So, do you want to go to Palm Woods?" The world stopped: did Logan just asked if I wanted to go with him, alone, to Palm Woods? I stuttered. He said: "Come on, I don't bite!", so I followed him.

We walked to the Palm Woods. He talked to me, but I didn't know what to say. I mean, what do you say to someone who's famous, right? We walked into their apartment. He settled me at the couch. Wow, this was unreal. This wasn't happening. I was dreaming, I was sure of that! Then, a girl walked in. She was obviously surprised that I was sitting in the couch. She looked at Logan, than at me, and at Logan again. Then she reached out her hand. "Hey, I'm Camille!" "Umm... I'm Maia." I looked at Logan. He was looking at Camille. "Well, nice to meet you Maia! If I may ask, why are you here?" I didn't really knew what to say. I again looked at Logan. Suddenly, he said: "O, she's a fan of BTR. She sneaked into Rocque Records, then she found us and the boys wanted to sent her out, but I didn't wanted it. And now, we're here", and he smiled. He was so cute... "All right! Well, I actually wanted to get James. I'm doing an audition, and I need someone who can help me with my lines. Unless, you want to help me?", and she looked at Logan. "O, umm... Sorry Camille, maybe another time? And James is at Rocque Records. They need him for the new song." "OK then, I'll ask Jo than. Thanks! And bye, Maia, nice to have met you!", and she left.

"Well, she's actually my girlfriend at this moment. But, it isn't really working out pretty great. She kissed with another boy, blablabla..." I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I only saw him, his cute eyes, his awesome hair, his sweet smile... "But yeah, besides that, she's a real good friend of me. I can tell her everything. Maia, are you listening?" "Umm, yeah..." Then, it was quiet. This was awkward... Then, he smiled, really handsome, like he was smiling in slow-motion. And I saw his head, moving slowly towards me. O no, this was really not good, not good! But then my head moved toward his as well, and our heads got really close. Before I could realize what was happening, I felt his lips touched mine. And then, the world completely disappeared, and it was like the time stopped. Then I heard someone entering the apartment. I pulled my head back. It was Kendall. "Logan? What are you doing with...?" I stuttered: "Maia..." "Yeah, what are you doing with Maia?" I looked at Logan, then at Kendall. This was really awkward, and again, not good. "We were just... chatting..." "Yeah, I could see that! Lucky you!" But I didn't heard it anymore. I ran out of the room, down the corridor and left Palm Woods. I was really confused. I heard Logan screaming my name, but it didn't matter. I did something wrong, and it was unforgivable.

The whole walk to home, I ran. I was crying. What did I do? I kissed with Logan? How could I do that? I ran into home, upstairs, to my room. I fell on my bed. I was crying really hard right now. I heard my dad calling for me. I wasn't going to leave my room, never ever again!

I woke up, in my bed. My dad put me in bed. He's really sweet, I love him very much. Then, I realized what I did yesterday. O no! I thought about what I could do, to not meet Logan, one of the boys, Gustavo or Camille ever again. I thought the only good thing was to take another route to school. But when I looked at my alarm, I saw it was already 8:00 am. I had to hurry! So I decided to take the shortcut, past Rocque Records and Palm Woods. But I had to run. Maybe someone saw us! So I ran. Really fast.

When I was near Palm Woods, my heart stopped. It was him, Logan. He was waiting for me. O no, this is really not good! So I tried to run past him, but he grabbed me. "Maia, wait!" I kept on running. "MAIA!", he screamed again, this time really hard, and with almost a sort of passion. I wanted to run away, I was almost past Logan, and Palm Woods. No, I needed to face the truth. So I stopped, and turned around. I saw him standing there. He walked towards me, and looked me in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes... "Maia, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have did that. But YOU weren't wrong, it was all MY fault. So don't you feel guilty!" I didn't know what to say. Was he really sorry? "Maia, please, forgive me. I shouldn't had kissed you... so early. You know, I don't feel sorry about the kiss, but more about you being so confused. I really like you..." I felt that he was right, that he was not lying. "Maia, please... Stay with me..." "But... I really need to go to school..." "No, I'll tell Kelly and she will handle that. OK?" I nodded my head. Then, Logan kissed me again. But not on my mouth, on my cheek. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into Palm Woods.

A few months later

It was a strange feeling. Being the love interest of a famous person, while you're not famous. It really was strange. I was sitting there, in the lobby, not knowing what was going to happen. Even thought I now was dating him for a few months. I realized I really began to love Logan. And I felt he loved me too. But, the only problem was the difference between us. He was really successful, and I wasn't. I already thought about leaving school for him. But he didn't wanted that, he wanted me to finish school. And he was right.

Logan walked into the room. He kissed me. He sure was sad, but I didn't knew what was going on. "How was it?", I asked. And then, I saw tears in his eyes. "I... Maia... No... I... I need to go to Europe for a few months..." And it felt as if the earth was being destroyed. I needed to sit down. What did he just say? Leaving the country for a few months, leaving me alone, here? "I really wanted to stay here, with you, but Griffin thinks it's good for business. I..." He took me in his arms, and we both started crying. He was leaving the country, and I had to stay here, all alone...

It was THE day. Big Time Rush was leaving. I stood in the lobby, when Jo grabbed my hand. "I feel really sorry for you, Maia... But I need to miss Kendall too, you know. And we are just lucky that we have such sweet and famous boyfriends, even though they have to do this. We still have each other..." The boys walked into the lobby. Logan followed. Jo hugged Kendall. Carlos and James hugged Katie and Mrs. Knight, Kendall's little sister and mother. Logan walked towards me. I cried, and saw tears in his eyes. We hugged each other, and kissed. "Goodbye, Maia..." I cried, and couldn't say anything. All I did was nodding with my head. "I love you...", and he left.

A few weeks later

I walked to school. Again, I passed Rocque Records. I did that every day. Jo was standing in front of the building. Almost if she really wanted to talk to me. "Jo? What's going on, why are you here?" "Maia, I have great news for you! Gustavo just called me, and Katie, Mrs. Knight, Camille, you and I are allowed to visit a concert of BTR, in Europe! How cool is that?" I really was frozen. I didn't know what to say. "Come on, Maia, grab your gear and let's move!" I felt really, really happy. I was going to see Logan again!

In the plane, I couldn't think of anything else, only of Logan, and his beautiful eyes, his lovely smile, his sweet hair... Jo settled next to me. "Well, what do you think about this trip? Great, right? Haha, we're going to see Kendall and Logan again! Aren't you happy?" "Of course I'm happy! I can't describe how happy I am!" Jo hugged me. "Here, this is for you. I got it from my mother, but I think that you deserve it better than me. Come on, take it!" I grabbed it, and looked at it. Then I saw it was a necklace. And not just 'a' necklace, it was the most beautiful necklace I ever got! "O, Jo, thank you so much!"

Out of the plane, Jo and I hoped the boys were waiting for us. And they were! Kendall stood there with his biggest smile, and a heart made of his hands. And there was Logan. In his hands were flowers. A lot of flowers. I ran towards him, and he hugged and kissed me. "Maia, I missed you so much!" "I missed you too!" We kissed. I said: "Logan... I love you."

A few years later, today

And here I am. Sitting in a couch, in the most beautiful house of the world, no of the universe! And it isn't only beautiful because of all the pretty furniture in it, but because of whom I'm sharing it with. With the most beautiful, handsome, sweet, funny and romantic husband in the universe: My Logan. And with a little Logan coming, it can only be better! I think about the moment I saw Logan for the first time. It feels like a long time ago. Actually, it was, it's already seven years ago. I look out of the window. What a beautiful world. I hear someone entering the room. I look: It's Logan. I run towards him, and kiss him. "Hi honey! Guess what? Our manager wanted us to go to Europe, again, but I said that I didn't wanted it, and now he canceled it! And I called the boys, and they really want to do something together. Maybe you know something?" "I know the perfect thing: visit Rocque Records. Where it all began."

The End


End file.
